


One-Shot #4: Super Smash Bros

by TheBringerOfLove



Series: Cecil and Lou One-Shots (and others!) [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drunk Kissing, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Short, Tickles, Travis and Connor, super smash bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBringerOfLove/pseuds/TheBringerOfLove
Summary: Just a short snippet of Cecil and Lou playing a video game
Relationships: Connor Stoll/Travis Stoll, Lou Ellen Blackstone/Cecil Markowitz
Series: Cecil and Lou One-Shots (and others!) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726621
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	One-Shot #4: Super Smash Bros

“You cheated!”

“How?”

“I don’t…still!”

Cecil looked fondly at Lou, who was raging at him. It was normal for them to get competitive when they were playing Super Smash Bros. They would play every Saturday in their apartment, and even while they acted like the cutest couple any other day, it was war. 

“You’re just jealous.”

He didn’t have time to react when Lou jumped on him and straddled him. He gave a suggestive smirk while saying, “I know you want this shredded body but can you wait?”

Lou groaned in disgust. She leaned close to his ear, “Punishment.” She bit his ear. Then she pulled back and started tickling him. She knew the places he was most vulnerable and so she targeted them. He melted like putty. 

“Say I am the better player than you.”

“No - stop! Please!”

She poked his side and he squirmed. He tried getting away but Lou tickled him and tased him. His resolve melted. 

“You’re the better player! Stop! Please! I can’t take it!”

“Knew you would say it.”

“I hate you.”

“Love you too.”

The air was punctured by a loud moan from the other room. The two looked at each other and sneaked over. They saw Travis and Connor in the room, kissing. They were drunk - it was easy to tell from the smell and the empty bottles of vodka. 

The two snickered.

“They’re the real Super Smash Bros.”


End file.
